E.P.I.C. Punch Time Explosion
E.P.I.C. Punch Time Explosion is a game based off CoolStuff45's Fanon series: E.P.I.C. It is released for Wii U, Xbox 360, PS3, & 3DS. Story The story starts with a announcer taking a day off and decides to watch a Jetpack Joyride movie. It begins at the Research and Devolpment HQ where a few scientests are watching the news that the Uglydoll Universe is being attacked and a fat scientest taps on Barry's shoulder where he is honoring himself and his Machine Gun jetpack. Barry gets attention when he see's the news and finds a Rocket to take him to the Uglydoll Universe. There, he is transported to Uglytown where it's being attacked. Barry wonders if there are any Uglys in danger. But luckliy, A scientest sneaked the Machine Gun Jetpack into the rocket when Barry was starting up the rocket to Uglytown. Later on one of the building rooftops in Uglytown, he finds a corrupted Wage & Babo. Barry thinks this must have been the work of a unknown villian. After defeating the corrupted Wage & Babo, Wage & Babo go back to normal and team up with Barry. Later, they find Wedgehead who is being attacked by a Missle-shaped robot. After defeating the robot, They travel back to Barry's universe where he finds the scientests are missing. A group of ReckBots are being armed with weapons and Barry, Wage, & Babo must work there way to stop the ReckBots. Later, after heading outside of the HQ, they find a monster scientest in a swamp wrecking havoic. The fat scientest who tapped Barry's shoulder helps the 3 heros. Once they defeat the monster scientest, Barry suggests that they should travel to U.B.'s world to see what he is up too. Soon, the 3 heros are in U.B.'s world where U.B. is playing with a paddle ball. Barry asks if he saw the news. U.B. said he did and later, Barry tells U.B. that he'll meet him once Boommark is defeated. later, U.B. is by the the dock of Funkey Town where he meets Deuce and they get away on a boat being controlled by Jerry. Jerry tells U.B. that there is a wrecked pirate ship in the middle of the sea. Once they reach the ship, they find Boommike with a courrupted Gary. U.B. & Deuce fight the courrupted Gary on a diffrent pirate ship and turn him back to normal. Gary realize's Boommike got away on a humpback whale. U.B., Deuce, and Gary find out Jerry's boat has just left. But they have no choice but to swim to the whale, and that is where they fight Boommark. After defeating Boommark, the rocket comes back and takes U.B., Deuce, and Gary to the EPF HQ in the Club Penguin universe. U.B., Deuce, and Gary defend the HQ from Herbert's minions, but Rookie dosen't know how to get them back. Meanwhile, back at Barry's universe, A scientest is busy formulating a plan to fix the universal madness. But Herbert sneaks in and uses snowballs to make the machine gone mad. Barry, Wage, & Babo head to the rocket and travel to Ami & Yumi's universe where a huge monster is on a rampage in a giant robot. There, they find Ami & Yumi (who were, for some akward reason, corrupted, but returned to normal once they accidentally hit the rocket's door which was the announcer said was too painfull to watch). The group fights their way through the bustling Big City, but then fight amongst themselves to decide who should go face the monster. The winner of the fight then KOs the monster with a KO punch, and the heroes leave the universe. Next, the group finds themselfs in Elemore. There, they rescue a corrupted Gumball & Darwin and defend Banana Joe from villainous forces. After that, Gumball & Darwin join up with the heroes and head out. After a quick stop to pick up U.B., Deuce, & Gary at the EPF HQ in the Club Penguin universe, the now-one team heads over the the Monsters world (That where it takes place at Monsters Inc & Monsters University), which is, by suddenly, attacked. They team up with Mike & Sulley and fight their way through (rescuing Art in the process), they find Herbert, who then fights the player and Gary. After Herbert escapes, the heroes are attacked by Davy Jones (Villian from Pirates of the Carribien). After Davy Jones is defeated, the heroes travel to the Glove and Boots universe and encounter Gorilla. After fighting their way through the wrecked up town, escaping a crazy explosion, defeating a Giant Cow, rescuing Gorilla's corrupted friends, Mario & Fafa, and battling a army of Evil Minions, the group goes to a underground. There, they find and defeat Herbert. They then escape the universe (Babo just barely making it, thanks to a cookie Deuce holds out). They then take the rocket to one more place to visit: Pirates of the Carribien universe. After defeating the corrupted pirate captain, Jack Sparrow joins up with the heroes, but are attacked by the Missle-like Robot. After the robot's defeat, the now rather large group travels through Jack's universe and defeats an army of evil pirates. As the rocket prepares to make one more warp to save the universes, it suddenly explodes for some stupid reason, leaving the heroes floating in a very odd and unrecognized dimension. There, the heroes find the main villain responsible for the who Universal chaos.......Ami & Yumi's robots! The announcer then watches, shocked, as Mecha Ami & Mecha Yumi transform into Mega Rock Twin SiAmiYumi, revealing it had been responsible for the destruction of the individual worlds. It then entraps the heroes in a energy ring and is about to send them through a portal to oblivion, presumably to permanently erase them and their movies, cartoons, and games forever. The Announcer says that he should have wondered if he had a robot (the excat same kind of the evil robot seen) and that the heroes had the s'trength', had the power, '''fought with '''flight, fought with vision, '''and with their powers combined, something should have happend. Babo then eats a frozen cookie and burps a '''ice breath, causing the announcer to say, "Well that burp sure was made of ice!" The elments the Announcer mentioned power, flight, vision, and ice then combine to summon The Man of Steel (Who is Superman), who uses his powers to free the heroes. The final battle between the heroes (Barry, Wage, Babo, Ami, Yumi, Gary, U.B., Deuce, Gumball, Darwin, Mike, Sulley, Art, Gorilla, Mario, Fafa, Jack Sparrow, and Superman) and the evil Mega Rock Twin SiAmiYumi ensues. Once the evil robot is defeated and turned into 2 robots, Barry reinserts the batteries to restore the universes and, after one last goodbye, everyone is returned to their home universes. Wage & Babo are returned to Uglytown, Gumball & Darwin to Elemore, Mike, Sulley, & Art to Monstropoils, Gary to Club Penguin Island, Jack Sparrow to his universe, Gorilla, Mario, & Fafa to The Puppet Place, Ami & Yumi to Big City, U.B. & Deuce to Funkey Town, and Barry Steakfries to the Research and Devolpment HQ. Everything then goes back to normal. Characters Arenas *Uglytown Rooftops *Price Hike *Cookie Mountain *Research And Devolpment HQ *Funkey Town *The Pool *EPF HQ *Club Penguin Plaza *Herbert's Lair *Big City *Rock Concert *Elemore School *Gumball's House *Monster's University *Oozma Kappa House *The Scare Games *Mario & Fafa's Room *Gorilla Area *Pirate Harbor *The Jungle *Pirate Ship at Night *Boss Arena *E.P.I.C. Stadium Achivements E.P.I.C. Punch Time Explosion/Achivements Gallery E.P.I.C. Punch Time Explosion/Gallery Category:Crossovers Category:PTE games Category:E.P.I.C. Category:CoolStuff45's pages